My Secret Window, Our Secret Garden
by Jack Rabbit Slims
Summary: Mort tries to lead a normal life after the evnts of the movie until he meets another woman and his killer instinct begins to grow again. PG-13 for violence and some language. R&R I finally brought this back and intend to finish!
1. A Normal Life?

My Secret Window, Our Secret Garden

Summary: Two months after the incident with Mort he falls in love with another woman who looks like Amy can he control Shooter or will his wrath be induced once again?

Chapter 1: a normal life?

Mort Rainey had been in trouble with the law for months since the incident with Amy and Ted and he had been too cheerful and therefore was a suspect and still was till he moved away back to New York and there he remained hated none of his books were sold and now he was missing and never seen by anyone in New York or Tashmore Lake until just a couple of days ago in his old cabin.

'Did he move back here?' the sheriff asked the mayor.

'Yes, but he has no record of ever coming back here and it doesn't ever say that he came back or that he bought the house again.' The mayor said looking at some charts.

'Well, I'll stop by tomorrow and see why he came back.' The sheriff said tipping his hat to the mayor.

'Goodnight, Mayor Louis.'

'Good night Sheriff.'

Mayor Louis, a young twenty-two year old woman with many fine features in her face and body had just been elected at the end of November and only been in office for a month and now she had to deal with one of the biggest problems in Tashmore Lake…

'Mort Rainey.' She thought sitting down at her desk.

She typed on her computer for a search on him and found many results of book sales and one bio of him that was just published last month.

She looked at his book series including "Everybody Drops The Dime" which held the most infamous story in Tashmore.

"Secret Window" she read.

She saw that it's sales had dropped recently in the past two months which is when she heard the rumors she thought of the story and clicked on the internet "Order".

About a week later she received the novel and she looked at it then opened inside to see Mort Rainey's photo in the inside cover and smiled.

'Pretty good looking man despite the rumors.' She thought.

She looked at the contents page and saw "Secret Window" turned it there and for the next fifteen minute she read.

When she finished it was almost instantly recognizable as the rumors.

'It can't be.' She thought.

She turned to her computer and did a search for Mort's phone number and address and found it a minute later.

'Mmmm…' she said.

After closing up for the week she went to her car and drove out to the woods up to the secretly located cabin.

She pulled up to the dirt road up to a ratty looking house she saw a car parked up and thought he must be home.

She left her car and walked slowly up to house and knocked.

'Mr. Rainey?' she said.

No answer.

She knocked again harder this time.

'Mr. Rainey!' she yelled.

She stopped when she heard footsteps coming from a staircase then the door opened and a very raggedy looking man was seen.

A tattered robe, messy hair, and almost everything about him ratty.

'Yes?' he asked in a raspy voice.

'Oh, hello I'm the new mayor of Tashmore and I was just going through the neighborhoods are by chance Morton Rainey?' she said very officially.

'Yes, I am Mrs…?'

'Oh misses Elena Louis.' She said holding out her hand.

He shook it and quickly pulled away.

'What is it that you need Ms. Louis?' he asked.

'Oh, it would be better if we discussed this inside my I please come in?' she asked.

'Yes please.' He said moving out of the way of the door.

She entered and gasped at the place.

A completely beautiful and very tidied up cabin and she frankly, was totally surprised.

'What do you need Mayor?' Mort asked.

She came back to earth.

'Oh, we need you to sign this for us to indicate that you own the house.

'I do own it.'

'No, Mr. Rainey you sold your home two months ago and we have no record that you re-bought it.' She explained.

'I did re-buy the damn place.' He said.

'Well, we have no record of it so if you'll just sign this.' She said holding out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

He turned to look at the paper.

'Fine.' He said.

He took out a pen and scribbled it on there.

'Are those braces Mr. Rainey?'

'Yeah I needed to straighten things out.'

'Oh thank you.' She said taking the clipboard.

'Hey.' He said.

'Yeah?'

'How would you like to go have dinner sometime?' he asked.

'I'd love to.' She said.

She didn't quite know what she said at first and then she realized she really did like him somewhat so she didn't think of it anymore.

'How about tomorrow?' he asked.

'Okay.' She said blushing a little.

'You know mayor, you're not as terrible as they all say.' He said as she went to the door.

'Same to you, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Rainey.'

'Call me Mort.'

'Mort.' She said smiling as she shut the door.

'You know you can't be with women.' A voice in his head rang.

'I can and I will.'

'Remember Amy what she looks like?' the voice continued.

'Shut Up!' he shouted.

He ran to the window and saw the black Jaguar car pull away.

'Just like her doesn't she?' the voice said.

'No!'

'Just like Amy.'

'Shut up!'

'you know what happens.'

'SHUT UP!' he said.

The cabin began to spin, remonissions of killing Amy, Ted, Tom, and the detective everyone!

Then suddenly he blacked out.


	2. Dinner and a !

My Secret Window, Our Secret Garden

Chapter 2: Dinner and a Murder?!

A/N: thank you for your review(s) I will continue

The next day all was quiet at the home of Mort as he slept on his couch again. He woke up minutes later to the sound of the telephone.

He sat up groggily and finally reached the phone.

'Hello?' he said lazily.

'Hello, Mort its Elena.' The voice said.

'Oh hello.'

'I'm sorry, did I wake you?'

'No, I was just getting up anyway, so how have you been for the past ten hours?' he said.

'Mort, anyway I was wondering what time you want me over they're?'

'Oh, well I've got to talk to someone till five and he's going to be here in twenty minutes so I can't talk and neither can you okay?'

'Okay.'

'Then I'll pick you up at about seven okay?'

'Great I'll see you there.'

'Bye Elena.'

'Bye Mort.'

He heard a click on the phone and hung up as well then muttered to himself before going upstairs to get dressed.

At about three o clock Mort walked back down to the phone and called her up once again.

After a few rings he heard her voice again.

'Hello?' it said.

'Hey.' Mort said.

'I thought you couldn't talk.'

'He never showed pompous .' Mort said griping.

'Oh I'm so sorry Mort.'

'It's okay that just means we can go out even earlier.'

'Oh great!' she said happily.

'So, how about an hour if that's okay?' he said cheerfully.

'That's perfect!' she said.

'Okay, bye bye Mort.' She said.

'Bye.'

They both hung up and Mort went upstairs for his best clothes.

He came down with a sweatshirt, ski hat, and jeans.

He opened his door and walked out to his car started it and drove off to pick up the Mayor.

He came to the office and saw her out there and as she came over he smiled.

'Do you live here?' he asked.

'Basically.' She said laughing as she sat into the seat.

They drove off to a quaint little restaurant in the middle of Tashmore Lake called "Tashmore Seafood" which Mort had been to recently.

'It's a very nice place I know you'll love it.' Mort said opening the door for her.

As they walked in many eyes fell upon them not because of the Mayor but of Mort.

'I'm sorry Mr. Rainey, your not allowed to be in town anymore I'll have to ask you to leave before I call the authorities.' The waiter said snobbishly.

'Excuse me I'm the mayor and I order you to let us in.' Elena yelled.

'Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Elena right this way.' He said guiding them to a table.

When he walked away Mort saw him talking to the chef and sighed.

'I get it a lot.' He said.

'I'm sorry why do they do this I've heard so many rumors that I really would like to hear the truth.' She said.

'Well, that's all they are rumors but the original one is that I killed my ex-wife and her lover Amy and Ted but its bull so don't ever think about it okay?' he said.

'I don't okay?' she said holding his hand and smiling.

They were given a pretty normal service and they left without any complaints.

They drove up to her house and dropped her off with a kiss to him from her as she waved to him.

He stood there admiring the kiss before backing up to drive back to the cabin.

He reached it and saw that a small black mustang was parked in front of his house.

He stopped and climbed out of his car looking inside and figuring it out.

'He was late damn it.' He thought.

'Jeez, who knows how long he's been here.' He said outloud.

He opened his door and saw no one.

'Hello?' he said.

No answer.

He looked up at his desk upstairs and saw a dark figure in the chair.

'Hello?' he said again walking towards the stairs.

He slowly climbed them still asking the same question until he saw the figure and gagged at the sight of horror.

The interviewer a small hatchet was lodged into his chest blood on his laptop.

He fell downstairs and blacked out.

A/N: so whatcha think? Keep reading!


	3. Shooter

My Secret Window, Our Secret Garden

Chapter 3: Shooter

A/N: Hello! And I'm sorry for not updating for so long! Please forgive me and R&R.

Mort awoke slowly and groggily the next morning sitting up and looking around. He then suddenly remembered.

'The body!' he said and rushed upstairs to his desk.

Nothing no blood, no body, just a clean desk and a laptop screen shining bright.

He looked around for the body and then looked to the window across from his desk and walked slowly towards it.

As he walked he noticed small pieces of glass strewn across the floor and saw once he was close enough to the window saw that the window was shattered. He looked out of the smashed window and noticed on the ground below a fresh area of earth that seemed recently disturbed and he knew why.

'Shooter!' Mort yelled.

No answer.

'Shooter get out here dammit!'

'Now, now don't throw a fit.' A voice said.

'Shooter! Why him?! Why?!'

'To prove a point.' The voice said.

'What point could this possibly have?' Mort said circling around trying to find the figure.

'That you can't get rid of me Mr. Rainey.'

'Yes I can, and I have and I won't stop now.'

'Oh, really Mr. Rainey?'

'Yes really!'

no answer came back from the voice.

'Good, I shut him up.'

Mort walked downstairs and got ready to go out when the phone rang.

He stopped and hesitated at first but then reluctantly picked the phone up.

'Hello?'

'Mort, is that you?' a woman's voice said.

'Oh, hi Elena, how are you?' he said surprised.

'Oh, Mort can you come down to my apartment right now?' she asked.

'Um…actually no I can't I gotta go do something but I'll call you later ok?' he said shakily.

'Oh…ok Mort well, bye.'

'Bye.'

Click!

Mort sighed and walked out the door.


	4. Another Victim

My Secret Window, Our Secret Garden

By Chris Risdal

A/N: Hello once again! Next chapter is now up obviously and don't forget to R&R not only this but my other fics as well.

Chapter 4: Another victim

Mort ran to his car and shut the door. He then looked for something in the glove compartment and pulled out a small piece of paper.

'Good.' He thought and started his car to head to town.

He drove about halfway down to town when he noticed a familiar face at the gas station and stopped.

When he stepped out he saw Shooter, glaring at him.

'What are you doing here?' Mort said angrily.

'I'm just here to make sure you don't tell no one about what happened that's all.' Shooter said with a sneer.

'And who would I tell?' Mort said.

'Maybe that purty little detective of yours.' Shooter said.

Mort stopped.

'You wouldn't.' Mort said shakily.

'You don't seem to remember that I did and I will again.'

'I'll kill you first!' Mort yelled.

'Are you Allright sir?' a man behind him suddenly said.

Mort turned to see the gas station attendant.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!' Mort yelled and jumped in his car.

As he zoomed off he became very nervous and blacked out.

When he awoke he was back in his cabin home and when he realized it he rose suddenly to see Elena.

'Elena?' he asked yawning.

'Yeah sleepyhead.' She said smiling.

He smiled and got up from his couch.

'How long was I here? Cause I was driving along and…' he began.

'I know, I found you on the ground outside your cabin and so I brought you in.' she said.

'Oh, thank you I guess.' He said.

'You're welcome.' She said smiling.

He then remembered Shooter.

'You need to go now!' he said pushing her out.

'Why? Wait Mort!'

'I'll call you later!' and he slammed the door in her face.

He then saw Shooter behind him.

'What do you want!?'

'You to stop talkin' to that woman!' he said.

Mort picked up a small statue and raised it over Shooter.

'LEAVE ME ALONE! OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!' he yelled and threw the statue breaking his mirror again.

Then all was quiet until a loud gunshot rang through the house and he blacked out again.

A/N: sorry to keep you in suspense but I got to so you'll keep R&R ok? So I'll have the next chapter by Christmas.


End file.
